The invention generally relates to musical instruments of the type having a keyboard and, more particularly concerns improvements in portable keyboard musical instructions such as a piano.
A piano is a very popular instrument with small instrumental groups. It is a device which has substantial bulk and weight as a result of its size. With small travelling musical entertaining groups, the piano must nevertheless, be moved from engagement to engagement. This is difficult to accomplish as a result of the size, weight and bulk of a piano. In particular, the bulk is such that, coupled with its weight, the piano is very difficult to handle by even strong workmen. This is true of both standard percussion piano instruments and electronic keyboard instruments.
For some time, there has been an urgent demand and unfilled need for a portable keyboard instrument capable of quick assembly and disassembly and thereby adapted for travel with the musicians, preferably by car, bus or similar vehicle. While the industry has recognized this need, portable keyboard instruments known in the prior art may be characterized as cumbersome and having the weight and mass of a conventional piano. Other factors have prevented any marked advancement and development in meeting the above noted need, not the least of which is the difficulty of providing a portable keyboard instrument structure capable of convenient assembly and disassembly which also is capable of maintaining requisite instrument integrity, especially in tone quality.